Irremediable
by Marysol
Summary: SORATO, Es mi primer fic porfa pongan reviews. El destino busca separarlos, sin embargo ellos todavia se aman, podran vencer los obstáculos?
1. No me lo puedo explicar

Era una tarde lluviosa de octubre. Un hombre miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules como el mar y reflejaban una enorme tristeza, su mirada se perdía entre las gotas de lluvia. Tan solo esperaba a que ella llegara, la mujer de sus sueños, a la que perdería ese día.  
  
-"Sora" el suspir

_**Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba **__**O simplemente tu espalda blanca...na na na na na na na na **__**Y ese reloj ya no andaba **__**De mañana a tarde siempre se paraba**_ _**Como yo el te miraba**_

_****_  
-"Ya ha llegado" pronunció un hombre esas terribles palabras, aquellas que el no quería escuchar  
  
-"Muy bien" respondió él "No me voy a desmoronar" pensaba, pero al momento de verla su corazón se hizo pedazos.  
  
Ahí se encontraba ella, tan bella como siempre, tan fuerte como siempre, pese al dolor que sentía en ese momento. "No podemos seguir juntos, no de esta forma" ella pensaba  
  
-"Hola Matt" ella dijo  
  
-"Hola Sora"  
  
_**Nunca lloraré por ti **__**A pesar de lo que un tiempo fui...no no no no no no no no **__**Si, lo admito, alguna vez **__**Te pienso pero**_ _**No me tocas más**_

_****_  
-"Estando todos presentes podemos proseguir" dijo el abogado "Los bienes serán divididos, la custodia de la pequeña será otorgada a la señora, mientras que usted podrá verla dos fines de semana por mes" dirigiéndose a Matt  
  
-"Muy bien" contestaron los dos  
  
-"En ese caso solo necesito sus firmas, para que el divorcio sea todo un hecho, Sra Takenouchi"  
  
Ella tomó la pluma que el abogado le ofrecía.

_**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar **__**Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu **__**No me das tu amor constante **__**No me abrazas y repites que soy grande **__**Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas...na na na na na na na na **__**Casas, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de diario **__**Que aun si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo **__**Te permito caminar **__**Y si quieres te regalo sol y ma r**__**Excusa, sabes, no quisiera molestar **__**Pero como esto puede acabar **__**No me lo puedo explicar**_ **_Yo no lo puedo explicar_****__  
  
**En ese momento ella revivió toda su vida, todos aquellos momentos que paso con él. Se habían hecho novios cuando tenían 15 años, después él se tuvo que marchar debido a su banda. Ella jamás pensó volverlo a ver, y después volvió. Tan repentinamente como se fue de su vida, volvió aparecer. Su mirada la perseguía y de nuevo se enamoró de él, poco después de casaron, se sentía muy feliz. Una noticia inesperada cambiaria su vida para siempre.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ya me llegaron los resultados del examen"  
  
"¿Y bien, que tengo, Joe? ¿Es algo grave?  
  
"...jejejeje..."  
  
"¿Diablos Joe me quieres decir que me ocurre?"  
  
"No es nada, solo que tarda unos nueve meses"  
  
"¿!Que?! No me digas que es..."  
  
"Si vas a ser mamá, estas embarazada"  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Después de escuchar esa noticia se había vuelto la mujer más feliz del  
mundo. Y de esa forma llego su hija hacia ya más de tres años. Sin  
embargo lo que los unía se iba separando poco a poco, Matt y sus salidas  
lejanas de casa por muchos meses rompían cada vez más los lazos  
  
Flashback  
  
-"¿Te vas?"  
  
-"Me tengo que ir"  
  
-"Pero Yukie solo tiene un mes, Matt.¿ Nos vas a dejar?  
  
-"No tengo otra opción, Sora no lo hagas más difícil"  
  
-"No puedo cambiar tu decisión, jamás pensé que fueras capas de cambiar a  
tu hija y a tu esposa por la NASA"  
  
Fin de Flashback  
  
Su amor se había apagado, ella se había hecho a la idea de vivir solamente para su hija. Y pese a que todavía lo amaba, lo que los separaba era más grande que lo que los unía. Sí, ella todavía sentía algo por él, pero no lo suficiente para seguir  
_****_

_**La negra noche y la luna llena **__**Nos ofrecían sólo un poco de atmósfera **__**Yo la amo todavía **__**Cada detalle es aire que me falta **__**Y si estoy así es por la primavera **__**Pero sé que es una excusa...**_   
  
-"¿Donde firmo?" Preguntó la mujer pelirroja  
  
El abogado le mostró donde.  
  
-"Gracias" respondió, tomando la pluma firmemente. No había marcha atrás, ya había firmado Matt tomó la pluma, ese era le fin. Él la amaba, pero su pecado era mayor. Si, el pecado de poner su carrera antes de su familia. Estaba muy arrepentido, demasiado. Su corazón se partía en dos. Justo antes de firmar sintió perder la fuerza en su mano.

_**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar **__**Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu **__**No me das tu amor constante **__**No me abrazas y repites que soy grande **__**Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas...na na na na na na na na **__**Casas, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de diario **__**Que aun si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo **__**Te permito caminar **__**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar **__**Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu **__**No me das tu amor constante **__**No me abrazas y repites que soy grande**__**Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas...na na na na na na na na **__**Casas, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de diario **__**Que aun si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo **__**Te permito caminar **__**Y si quieres te regalo sol y mar **__**Excusa, sabes, no quisiera molestar **__**Pero como esto puede acabar **__**Pero como esto puede acabar **__**Pero como esto puede** **acabar**_

__  
-"Sora yo..." fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar, una duda oprimía su corazón, no sabía si sería capaz de renunciar a ella. Podrá hacerlo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hey, hola a todos, bueno este es primer fic (decidí hacerlo en español), así que no tengo idea de como haya quedado, no se si les guste. No me maten por ser un Sorato, la canción es de Tiziano Ferro (me encanta) y se llama "No me lo puedo explicar". Solo espero que les guste, y espero muchos reviews (por favor) Y prometo actualizar pronto (benditas vacaciones) Nos vemos


	2. Solo cuando duermo

**Irremediable**

**_"Solo en mis sueños"_**

"Sora yo..." el deseo de Matt no era firmar ese papel, el sabía que acabaría con toda su vida...sus sueños, sus pensamientos, en pocas palabras con su corazón. Pero su mente no dejaba de repetirle lo mismo "Sora lo firmó, entonces eso quiere decir que ella ya no me quiere, que desea su libertad, si en verdad la amo le tengo que dar lo que ella desea". Decidido Matt tomó la pluma con fuerza, contuvo la respiración y firmó.

**_You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red  
Your smell is incense burning  
Your touch is silken yet  
It reaches through my skin  
And moving from within  
It clutches at my breast_**

"Muy bien, con esto se concreta su separación, los dos son libres ahora" pronunció el abogado  
  
La mente de Sora se llenaba de pensamientos "Así, de esa forma, en 5 minutos se acabaron 4 años de matrimonio, 4 años de tenerlo a mi lado". Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin embargo las contuvo, permaneció fuerte.  
  
"Este es el fin" dijo Matt  
  
"Si, libres de nuevo" pronunció Sora  
  
"Saluda a Yukie de mi parte, por favor Sora. dile que la quiero mucho"  
  
"No te preocupes ella lo sabe"  
  
"Eso espero"  
  
"¿Vas a irte a Estados Unidos?"  
  
"Sí, tengo que preparar una misión para ir a Marte"  
  
"Te deseo mucha suerte, tanto en la misión como en tu vida"  
  
"Lo mismo para ti, Sora. Va a ser difícil yo aun te..."  
  
"Matt no sigas, me tengo que ir" dijo Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, para que él no notará las lagrimas que brotaban de sus bellos ojos.

**_But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe  
Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep_**

Matt se quedó ahí, en medio del cuarto donde ella le había dicho adiós, su mirada se clavaba en el suelo. Una lágrima escurría por su mejilla, mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto. Al llegar a su auto, se desmoronó, un profundo dolor invadía su pecho. "La vida sigue Matt, vamos hay que ser fuerte" pronunciaba esas palabras mientras se reponía del colapso que había sufrido.

**_And when I wake from slumber  
Your shadow's disappear  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
Surrounding my body  
I'm workin' through the daytime  
But when it's time to rest  
I'm lying in my bed  
Listening to my breath  
Falling from the edge_**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sora  
  
"Hola mamá" pronunció una pequeña, cuyo aspecto era demasiado parecido al de su padre, Matt  
  
"Hola Yukie, ¿te has portado bien con tu nana?" dijo la hermosa pelirroja  
  
"Sip, no hice nada" repitió la pequeña, algo nerviosa, tratando de esconder su pequeña travesura  
  
"¡¿Que hiciste esta vez Yukie!?"  
  
"Pues..."  
  
"Me pinto el pelo de rojo" dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años, que lucía un poco enojada y un hermoso look en rojo  
  
"¡Ay! Pero que hiciste Yukie! Lo siento mucho Nadine, en serio estoy muy avergonzada" dijo Sora, luciendo muy seria aunque por dentro el hecho le causaba mucha risa  
  
"Ay no se preocupe, me retiro, hasta luego señora" dijo Nadine  
  
"Hasta luego"  
  
Una vez que se retiró Nadine, Sora se empezó a reír "Eres un diablito Yukie"  
  
"¿No estas enojada?"  
  
"No, pero no lo vuelvas hacer"  
  
"¡Eres la mejor! ¿Y papá, no va a venir?"

_**But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams, (dreams)  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe  
Somewhere in my sleep, (in my sleep)  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep  
It's only when I sleep**_

La cara de Sora se entristeció "No, de hoy en adelante papá y mamá no van a vivir juntos, pero eso no significa que el no nos venga a ver de vez en cuando"  
  
"Pero, pero yo quiero que estén juntos" dijo Yukie mientras lloraba  
  
"No se puede, pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado, al igual que tu papá, solo que no estaremos juntos" dijo Sora

**_Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High_**

Yukie se encontraba muy triste, no entendía como no podían estar sus papas juntos. Al darse cuenta Sora de lo que le pasaba a su hija, le dijo que viniera a su lado para ver la tele. Una vez Yukie dormida Sora la cargó a su cuarto, donde la recostó y le dió un beso. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, para dormir. Mientras Sora dormía sus sueños se veían turbados por una pesadilla, ella corría en un túnel...un túnel lleno de sombras, en el horizonte se veía una luz, después de correr incansablemente Sora llegó por fin a la luz, la luz se tornaba poco a poco en una imagen, era una persona...era Matt!...Matt son su mirada profunda, sus sonrisa resplandeciente, sus cabellos dorados, su cuerpo...Sora despertó muy exaltada, abandonó su cama para dirigirse al balcón. "Matt solo te vere en mis sueños de hoy en adelante...no se si será suficiente...eres mi maldición Matt, creo que nunca podré olvidarte" Sora murmuraba mientras observaba la luna.

**_It's reaching through my skin  
Movin' from within  
And clutches at my breasts...  
But it's only when I sleep...  
See you in my dreams, (dreams)  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe  
_**

Mientras tanto Matt se encontraba recostado en su cama, incapaz de dormir, mientras el insomnio lo invadía...pero no era el insomnio lo que le impedía dormir, era el recuerdo de Sora, cada que cerraba sus ojos, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Sora lo invadían. En su desesperación se acerco a la ventana. "¡Déjame en paz, Sora, déjame respirar, déjame vivir!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras liberaba todo su rencor, todo su sufrimiento, pero sobretodo toda su tristeza

**_But it's only when I sleep... aaaaaaa....  
Got me spinning round and round  
(Turning upside-down)  
  
Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
But it's only when I sleep..._**

_Continuará..._

Hola espero que pongan más reviews, creo que esta parte de la historia me quedó bastante bien Gracias a las tres personas que se molestaron en poner su opinión acerca de mi historia, en serio les agradezco muchísimo. La canción que use esta vez es "Only when I sleep" de The Corrs (otro de mis grupos favoritos). Bueno espero más reviews, para que pueda seguir con la historia. Hasta pronto 


End file.
